Pacific America
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Pacific America is a large sized, highly developed, and ancient nation at 1145 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Pacific America work diligently to produce Fish and Aluminum as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Pacific America has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Pacific America allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Pacific America believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Pacific America will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Pacific America was formed in the spring of 2009 in the early morning hours. While the government worked on establishing their first leader, they were approached by Kiado, who represented the Global Democratic Alliance. The nation was offered security, friendship, and a chance to grow on the world stage in exchange for our support of the alliance and it's ideals. After the election of President Hardin three days later, Pacific America accepted the invitation to join GDA. The citizens of Pacific America were welcomed with open arms by all members of the alliance and quickly set out to show it's allegiance by accepting a seat on the Senate as soon as President Hardin was eligible. The nation also set forth in buying infrastructure, improvements, and wonders in order to help both the alliance and the themselves grow. In July, President Hardin started actively recruiting new members to the alliance under the guidance of Kiado. After Kiado left GDA, Hardin accepted the role of Minister of Recruitment for GDA and served in this position until January 2010. In the new year, the government of Pacific America voted to leave their current alliance and seek out a new place to do business. After two days of talking with others, President Hardin accepted an offer from Enrage at World Federation to serve as a banker. Within a few days, he was promoted to Minister of Internal Affairs with the idea to set up a banking system that would help alleviate war aid problems. After 42 days, the citizens of Pacific America held a mass protest, demanding that President Hardin re-establish ties with the Global Democratic Alliance. After days of unrest, the government responded to their demands and re-applied to their former alliance. As negotiations took place, President Hardin took care to make sure that the alliances of wF and GDA would hold an unspoken treaty of non aggression and keep diplomatic ties in order to remain friendly. Upon returning full time to GDA, President Hardin accepted the role of Minister of Recruitment once again, as the current MoR was stepping down due to real life issues. After completing the term of Minister of Recruitment, Hardin was elected to serve as President of GDA in an interim term, which saw the current President also step down due to real life issues. After serving a term as President of GDA President Hardin joined the Multi Colored Cross X Alliance and served as Minister of Finance. His main tasks were nuclear buildup and rebuilding, as MCXA had just come off a war. MCXA had a tough nuclear race with wF and lost out by just a few nukes but with the combination of the buildup and efforts of all members the alliance regrouped 1million NS within just a few months. President Hardin felt his work was done and wanted to move back to wF to help work in finance as wF was about to enter a war. This was Pacific America's first ever war and it was punished unmercifully. The nation NS dropped from 52k to 12k after 51 days of fighting. It was long and gruesome but Pacific America walked away intact and walked away with some much needed war experience. After the war in wF, President Hardin re-joined MCXA and slowly rebuilt his nation while enjoying time as a normal general assembly member, raising hairs and tensions in order to get some support for ideas and programs. After getting rebuilt to around 50k, Pacific America joined a war in defense of GDA. This was also a grueling war but the nation was able to launch more nukes than taken and came out with their pride in tact. It was back to rebuilding for Pacific America.Within six months the relationship that MCXA and President Hardin had shared was coming to an end. President Hardin took his ideas and with a few core members started the United Coalition of Nations (UCoN). The premise was to create an alliance that would serve the ideas that he had wanted to enact and share them with like minded individuals. Along with Namayan, Reghar, thelittlejd, and few others the alliance has grown by leaps and bounds. We have enjoyed a great deal of success in little time with the help of plenty of friends and several alliances. Then, after a few sharp turns, President Hardin left UCoN and joined MW. After fighting there and a few months later, he helped found an alliance called Atlas. After Atlas, President Hardin joined ODN for a year before creating Seven Days in the Sun.